Puppet Ganon
is one of the bosses of Ganon's Tower, the final dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Story 's battle against Puppet Ganon]] Ganondorf himself crafted a massive wooden marionette to protect him, and it resembles his monstrous form. Powered by a magical orb on the tail, the puppet attacks Link in Ganon's personal chamber while the real Ganondorf controls the strings from the rafters. The immense evil power flowing through the marionette allows it to continue fighting even after taking massive damage from Link's Light Arrows, which normally kill any enemy other than Ganondorf in one strike, by transforming into different forms. Each form incorporates the orb, which Link must pierce with light arrows. Once all three forms have been defeated, Puppet Ganon explodes, leaving behind the main string used to control it. This allows Link to climb it and confront Ganondorf. At this point Ganondorf states that Link is surely the Hero of Time reborn and tells him to face him in battle. Battle The puppet possesses three forms. Once Link has hit its tail with three Light Arrows, it transforms into the next form. Puppet Ganon also sends out Keese to distract Link, which are a good source of health and magic. First Phase Puppet Ganon's first form is that of a bipedal boar. It launches its arms and swings its tail to attack. To strike the tail's orb, the strings that suspend the puppet must first be severed with the Boomerang (except the main red cord, which cannot be severed) to temporarily slow the monster. Otherwise, the puppet is too fast to strike accurately, though not completely impossible. Similarily to Kalle Demos, all severed ropes will reattach if too much time passes without hitting the orb. Second Phase Puppet Ganon's second form is that of a spider. The giant spider will jump high into the air and spin rapidly. To successfully strike it, Link must pay attention to the reflection in the water on the floor to see when the spider will stop spinning and crash land. Then, before it does, Link must position himself next to the orb and away from the monster's crushing legs, wait for it to land, then shoot it with Light Arrows. A more advanced method Link can use is to wait for it to stop spinning, then shoot it with the Light Arrows before it crashes down, preventing Puppet Ganon from even reaching the ground (as it jumps back into the air after the strike). If done right, this form can be defeated without ever letting it land on the ground. Third Phase While Puppet Ganon's last form is described as a snake, it actually bears more of a resemblance to a Moldorm with its erratic movement patterns, an orb on its tail that serves as its weak spot, and the fact that it gets faster the more damage it sustains. The giant snake slithers all around the room, moving faster with every Light Arrow that hits the tail orb. If Link strikes it in the face with the Master Sword or Light Arrow, the snake will pause for a moment, leaving a small opening (which requires Link to have quick reflexes to take advantage of). Alternatively, Link can just estimate the snake's movement and shoot Light Arrows, hoping for it to hit its target. However, there are a few easier strategies for beating it. The first strategy Link can use is to hit it in the head with a Bomb, estimating its movement. Bombs stun it long enough to run over to its tail and shoot it. The second is to plant some All-Purpose Bait. It will go after it, and that will give Link a clear shot. The third is to time its movements and smack it in the face with the Skull Hammer, which requires Link to have good timing as the Skull Hammer is a slow weapon and the snake moves very quickly. This keeps it in its spot long enough to roll behind it and easily shoot the orb. Video Gallery Link vs. Puppet Ganon.png|Link fighting Puppet Ganon es:Alter Ganon Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker characters